Week-End improvisé
by Pendule
Summary: Un week-end,la bretagne, deux amis, une voiture, un restaurant, une déclaration, des imprévus. One-Shot.


Titre : Week-end improvisé.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, c'est bien la peine d'espérer, mais Gaara n'est toujours pas à moi. T.T

Type : One-Shot, pour changer. X)

Raiting : K.

Pairing : NaruSasu-SasuNaru.

Indication :

L'écriture entre crochet et en italique correspond aux paroles de Naruto,

L'écriture entre crochet et normale correspond aux paroles de Sasuke,

L'écriture en gras correspond aux pensées de Sasuke,

Les : XxX indiquent une élipse.

Note de l'auteur :

Bon bas me revoilà !

Désolée pour l'absence, vraiment, mais j'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire la fin de ce one-shot, bon j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire pendant mon week-end en Bretagne où le coup du restaurant m'es réellement arrivé X)

Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous à la fin !(j'espère).

Week-End improvisé.

J'ai voulu jouer, j'ai perdu.

Voilà qu'ont se retrouve dans un Mac Donalds miteux, avec des hauts-parleurs diffusant de chaque côté de la salle une vieille chanson de Michael Jackson.

Naruto, lui, ne semble pas contrarié, c'est bien la seule chose de bonne dans cette soirée.

Je crois qu'un petit retour en arrière s'impose...

~ Deux heures plus tôt ~

XxX

Sa montre affichait dix-neuf heure trente.

Sasuke avait enfin réussi à arracher le blond à sa bande d'amis collant.

Non pas qu'ils soient désagréables, non, mais ils étaient toujours fourrés avec Naruto, ils n'avaient jamais un moment de libre, un moment rien qu'eux deux.

Alors il avait "organisé" un séjour de quelques jours, rien qu'eux d'eux, en Bretagne.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils déambulaient dans Rennes.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un bar posté dans la rue de la soif, la rue dont on ne pouvait faire la tournée des bars, tellement ils étaient nombreux.

Puis ils s'étaient mis à la recherche d'un endroit où manger.

Le blondinet regardait autour de lui avec des yeux d'enfants dans un magasin de jouets.

L'air était chaud, beaucoup de cyclistes avaient envahis les rues bondés.

Sasuke s'était décidé, il allait se déclarer au crétin pendant leur petit week-end improvisé, bon week-end qui se révèle être en pleins milieu de semaine mais bon on va faire abstraction.

Il angoissait, littéralement.

Pas à cause de la réponse du blond, ni de sa réaction, il s'y était préparé, c'était couru d'avance, même.

Non c'était surtout "l'après", comme il l'appelait.

"L'après", donc, c'était le comportement de Naruto après la révélation de ses sentiments.

Il avait peur que le blond lui tourne le dos, qu'il soit moins proche de lui, qu'il soit moins... moins tout quoi.

Bas, ça ne sert à rien d'y penser maintenant, se dit-il.

Une légère douleur à la hanche se fit sentir.

Il baissa la tête et aperçut, fichée dans hanche, une main bronzée.

« _Oï dobe, tu m'écoute !? Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle !» Apostropha le blond._

 _«_ Umpf, je t'écoute, usuratonkachi» Répondit-il.

 _«Alors si t'es si attentif, répète moi ce que je viens de dire !_ »

 **Kuso, je suis dans la meeerddeeee**

 _«_ Oh, regarde un restaurant de ramen _»_

 _« Où ça ?! Où ça ?! »_

 _Ouf, sauvé !_

Naruto s'engouffrait déjà dans le restaurant mais en ressortis avant même que le brun ait mimé un seul geste.

Le blond fit demi-tour et ressortis, son visage affichant une moue déçue.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _»_

 _« Bas je me disais que t'en avais peut-être marre des ramens et qu'on pourrais manger autre chose pour une fois »_

 **Naruto...C'est gentil,merci, mais je pourrais manger tout les ramens du monde pour être à tes côtés tu sais...**

Et ils repartirent de plus belle à travers la ville, toujours en quette d'une petite brasserie.

XxX

Leurs pieds les fessaient souffrir, et Naruto ne cessait de répéter que son estomac criait famine.

Ils atteignirent la décapotable de Sasuke -Naruto l'avait supplié pour na pas partir en limousine, ça le mettait mal à l'aise de voir tout les regards portés sur lui- et le blond s'affala sur la banquette arrière.

Sasuke sorti les clés de la poche de sa veste et l'inséra dans la fente (Pas d'idées perverses !... C'est trop petit une clé :3 ).

Le moteur émit un doux ronronnement, une touffe de cheveux blond sortie de derrière les sièges et Naruto se hissa jusqu'au siège passager.

Le véhicule s'ébroua et s'engagea sur la chaussée.

Sasuke tendit la main vers le poste de radio et l'alluma machinalement.

The Fields de Apes & Horses se fit entendre dans l'habitacle pas vraiment clos tandis que la voiture filait.

Sasuke conduisit le véhicule à travers la ville, Naruto regardait émerveillé les illuminations de la ville s'allumer sous son passage tandis que le Soleil laissait sa place à la Lune.

Sasuke osa lancer un regard vers Naruto, s'assurant que le route continuait en ligne droite.

Le ciel rose et violet se reflétait sur le visage du blond, donnant encore plus de profondeur à ses yeux azur.

 **Bon sang... Il est beau... Si ça continue je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre demain pour lui dire ce que je ressens.**

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure et du se faire violence pour reporter son attention sur la route.

Au bout d'une demi-heure le Soleil avait complètement disparu et seule la Lune pleine et ses comparses éclairaient maintenant le ciel.*

Tout les 10 mètres environ, un lampadaire éclairait la route.

La musique sortait toujours des enceintes postés sur les côtés du véhicule, rendant le moment féerique.**

« _Sa'ske, j'ai faaaiiiimm_ » Geignit Naruto.

« Je sais, moi aussi baka, mais y a aucun resto dans le coin... » répliqua le brun.

« _Là-bas ! Un Mc'do! Allez on y va !_ » Cria le blond.

« C'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle un restaurant, Naruto... » Répliqua Sasuke.

« _Tant pis, je veux manger !_ »

Le brun soupira tandis qu'il ralentissait et s'engageait sur la voie menant au "restaurant", il savait que, malgré tout ses efforts, Naruto refuserait d'attendre plus longtemps.

À peine la voiture garée, Naruto sauta par dessus la portière (T'as la classe ou tu l'as pas X) ) et leva les bras en s'étirant.

Puis il se tourna vers Sasuke, un large sourire étira son visage et il s'exclama en lui lançant un clin d'oeil :

« _Je commençais à attendre teme ! Dépêche toi, j'ai trop faim._ »

Le brun lui lança un regard à vous glacer le sang, le bas de son visage montrant pourtant le contraire.

Il aimait leur complicité, leur proximité et la démarche de Naruto... **Attendez il... IL TORD DU CUL ! Enfin non, oui, putain s'il continue je le plaque contre le mur et je le viole tout de suite. Calme toi, respire, et pense à euh... Karin, ouai voilà, pas de chance qu'elle m'excite celle-là...**

Le brun serra les poing, se contenant avec difficulté et se jeta à la suite du blond déjà à la porte du "magasin".

~ Retour au présent~

Voilà, vous savez tout.

Bon j'avoue ça aurait pu se terminer d'une toute autre façon mais je l'ai cherché, je voulais que tout soit parfait vous comprenez...

Tient qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il va où ?

« Hey Sasuke tu fout quoi ? Tu compte coucher là ou comment ça se passe ? »

« hmpf »

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? On part déjà à l'hôtel ?**

« _J'ai envie d'une bière, y avait des bars sympas là-bas, on y retourne._ »

« Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? »

« _Depuis que c'est moi qui ai les clés ! Shishishi_ »

« Que...? Attend comment me les as tu prises ?! Et quand ?!»

« _Pendant que tu payais voyons, tu m'as donné ta veste, tu es distrait ce soir, à moins que tu ne me cache quelque chose...?_ »

« Ne va pas t'inventer n'importe quoi, usuratonkachi _._ »

« _Teme ! Pour la peine c'est moi qui conduit !_ »

« Nooooonnnnn pas ma voituuuurrreee !»

~ 30 minutes plus tard ~

 **Mais il m'emmène où putain ? Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on roule, on à dépassé Rennes depuis longtemps...**

 **Tient, la voiture ralentie...**

 _«_ On est arrivé ? _»_

 _« Ouaip ! Mais y à encore un petit bout de chemin à faire à pied, pas trop fatigué ?Faudrait pas faire rougir ton tein, c'est pas bon pour tes fans »_

 _«_ Te fout pas de moi, ou je te met par terre, dobe ! _»_

« _Je demande à voir ! Mais pas avant qu'on soit arrivé !_ »

« C'est calme... T'es sûr que tu t'es pas perdu ? »

« _Fait moi confiance je te dis ! Tu veux de la musique ?_ »

« Ouai, pourquoi pas... »

« _Rone-Bye Bye Macadam, ça te va ?_ »

«Ouai, sûrement »

« _Ah ! Je vois enfin la sortie, fini le noir de la forêt !_ »

« Tient, comment ça se fait qu'il y ait encore la lumière du jour, ici ? »

« _Tu verra une fois en haut ;)_ »

 **Plus que quelques mètres, c'est curieux, le chemin était vraiment raide, et puis Oh...**

 _«_ Putain... C'est... »

« _Magnifique, hein ?_ »

« Ouai, c'est ça, j'ai jamais vu de coucher de soleil aussi, brillant... Et puis las vallée juste en dessous, avec la rivière, comment t'as trouvé ce coin ? »

« _Je sais plus trop, je me baladais avec Lee et Neji je crois, ils me montraient l'endroit où ils campaient lorsqu'il y à des festivals de musique dans le coin »_

« C'est époustouflant... Mais, et ta bière ? »

 _« Suis moi »_

 _«_ Que... Okey... »

 **Quel con, j'aurais du en profiter...**

« Attend, y à vraiment un bar, là, en pleine forêt ? »

« _Et ouai ! Et pas n'importe lequel, le meilleur de la région! »_

« Mais, comment ils font ? Personne ne connais son existence ! »

« _C'est là que tu te trompes, il est super réputé, le bouche à oreille à bien marché, et en plus c'est un bar à concerts, des artistes de toutes horizon ont joué sur ses planches »_

« Si tu le dit »

 _« Allez, on va chercher nos bières et on y retourne ! »_

 _~De retour devant le coucher de soleil (qui à presque disparu, je vous l'accorde)~_

 _«_ Et à part le coucher de soleil et le bar, pourquoi on est là ? »

« _Pour rien... »_

« Dans ce cas c'est moi qui parlerais, Naruto... »

« _Tient, tu connais mon prénom, finalement ?_ »

« Très drôle, dobe. »

 _« Ah, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! »_

« Bon maintenant tu te tais, tu me regarde et tu m'écoute ! »

 **Attend, il m'embrasse là ?!**

« _T'es pas toi, quand tu parle trop longtemps, teme... »_

 **Bon bas je peux l'embrasser alors ?!** **Tant pis je me lançe !  
** _« Je commençais à avoir peur de ta réponse... »_

 _«_ Usuratonkachi, tu la connais depuis longtemps... _»_

 _« Bon viens, c'est pas fini ! »_

« Quoi ? »

FIN.

Chiyaki : Voiiillllààààà ! Vous avez aimé ? Bon vous l'aurez remarqué il n'y à pas de fin, c'est a vous de la faire ! Proposez moi vos fin en reviews ou en message privé, et je mettrais peut-être ma préférée en fin définitive ;)

À bientôt j'espère ;) Bisous :* ! Merci d'avance pour vos reviews 3

Reviews :3 ?

-Chiyaki-San.


End file.
